Poison Paradise
by Hair Like Starlight
Summary: Draco Malfoy is an insufferable, frustrating prat - that much can definitely be said about him. Hermione Granger is a know-it-all on a rampage, the stress of the upcoming OWLs eating away at her. Leave these two alone in a dungeon together and see what mischief they'll get up to together. DM/HG. Oneshot.


**A/N: **Yeah so I haven't much time for chaptered fics anymore, but OH LOOK A DRAMIONE ONESHOT. I realised that considering Dramione is my OTP, i'm seriously lacking in Dramione fics so here. Have one. TAKE IT! **Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, or the song Toxic (I just love both) *sobs*

* * *

_You're dangerous, i'm loving it..._

Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat, drumming her fingers against the desk as she stared impatiently into the potion which she was brewing. She could feel her irritation building as she heard professor Snape's oily voice showering _Draco bloody Malfoy_ with compliments yet again over how his potion was near perfection! She grit her teeth and unconsciously trapped her tongue between her teeth to keep herself from snapping at the professor that Malfoy was bloody useless - even if it was a lie - and that he should try to be a little more fair, rather than biased and just a plain... ass!

She sighed and shook her head, chestnut tresses bobbing slightly as she sucked in a calming breath. It seemed that the stress of the OWLs was really starting to bring her down and was making her moodier than usual. She felt a familiar calm settle over her as she breathing in the scent of the calming draught, grey swirls twirling away from the silvery liquid below that bubbled ocassionaly. She was suddenly very grateful to professor Snape - shock and horror, she knows - for setting them the task of brewing the calming draught.

She glanced to the left as she heard a frustrated hiss and a foul stench filled her nostrils. "Ron!" She cried out, jumping away from her seat and scrambling backwards. Once again, Ronald Weasley had stuffed up his potion. Though, Hermione wasn't surprised to be perfectly honest. He was constantly either stirring clockwise one too many times, or stirring anti-clockwise when he was meant to be stirring clockwise, adding too much of an ingredient, too little, putting the heat up too high - etc, etc. This time, however, he'd added the complete wrong ingredient. The smell of vomit tickled her senses and she gagged, stumbling towards the door just as the potion exploded everywhere, splattering anyone within a two-metre radius of the red haired buffoon that was Hermione's best friend. At first, she stared in disgust at the green potion everywhere, before she realised that a certain blonde was coated in it. She clapped a hand to her mouth as the platinum blonde stood, face bright red with rage as he wiped some of the green - still bubbling - potion off of his robes.

"Good job, Weasley," he growled. Quickly, he rolled up his sleeves and his wand whipped out. Hermione tensed, before she noticed his wand was pointed at his robes and she realised he was only intending to clean himself up a little. Ron, however, was not as clever as Hermione. Again, this didn't surprise her, but she felt a bubble of frustration as the _idiot_ pulled out his wand and pointed it threateningly at Malfoy. And then, of course, Harry did too! Hermione let out an exasperated groan, the calming effect the draught had had on her gone as she stomped over and stood in front of Malfoy in what could be mistaken as a protective manner, when she was really trying to protect her best friend's from detention.

Harry and Ron stared at each other, before looking back at Hermione with horrified, confused looks on their faces. "Put your wands away you _idiots!_" She snapped, her eyes narrowed in on them. She let the ball of frustration inside of her consume her, and all the stress, nerves, anger and irritation built up to the point it exploded - unfortunately, on Ron and Harry. "Will you both stop being absolutely ridiculous just for ONE BLOODY MOMENT and realise that Malfoy was only going to clean himself up? Not that I don't enjoy seeing him covered in green goop, the pompous _prat_ deserves it, but neither of you needs to be so stupid as to immediately jump to attack him! What do you think that will achieve, huh? You're only going to get in trouble and whine to me about how dreadful Malfoy is and I _just don't care anymore_!" She cried out, reaching up to tug at her wild locks in frustration. She looked like she was ready to say more, but it seemed Snape wanted to have his say on the matter.

"Miss Granger," he began in that tone that sent shivers of terror up her spine. She gulped, realising her mistake too late and slowly turned to face the professor, her body slightly angled towards Malfoy - who took his chance to pick on her, as he always did. "Feeling a little protective, huh Granger?" He shot her a wink and she shot him an irritable glance. A warning. He chose to ignore it. "Perhaps you've earnt a soft spot for one pompous prat, though I wouldn't go around calling people that. It's not nice, you know," he feigned a look of hurt and Hermione begrudgingly had to acknowledge his acting skills were fantastic.

"Bugger _off_, ferret!" She whipped to face him, before cursing herself once more. Snape was standing _right there!_ What was she doing? Harry and Ron should be the one's yelling at her for being an idiot, not the other way around. "Ouch, i'm wounded Granger. Deply wounded." He placed a hand over his heart. She let out an animalistic growl. "I said bugger _off_! You think I give a damn about a wannabe Death Eater?" She snarled, waving her hands at him in a shooing motion as her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Stupid mudblood," he hissed, anger burning in his mercury eyes.

There was a deep, intense look on his face, as if he would strangle her if he could. The way his body tensed, and his eyes narrowed into thin slits. She felt fear curl in her stomach as she realised she'd gone a little bit too far. "Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, detention the both of you in the dungeons tonight. You will clean and dust this entire room." The two enemies refused to look at each other for the rest of the day - a difficult task, considering they were in the same classes most of the time and he sat in front of her, or vice versa. But they managed it.

* * *

_With a taste of your lips i'm on a ride..._

Hermione reluctantly lifted herself out of the armchair by the fire that she'd nestled herself into. Harry and Ron both shot her guilty looks. "Sorry, Hermione," mumbled Harry, running a hand nervously through his unruly black hair. She managed a half-smile at him, dreading when she would have to be alone with Malfoy for however long. She reached over and placed her hand over his for a moment, in her way of offering reassurance that it was alright before she dragged her unwilling body out through the portrait hole and made her way down to the dungeons.

The brunette pulled her Gryffindor robe tighter around her, her fingers sliding into the robe to locate the slip of permission Snape had given her to be out after dark. She shivered as she entered the dungeons, the temperature drastically dropping as she hurried along to the potions classroom. When she arrived, Snape was waiting up the front for her, a twisted smirk on his face. Of course he would enjoy this, leaving her alone at Malfoy's mercy would be absolute torture - and Snape would adore it. Even if it meant making his favourite student suffer her presence, because she knew Malfoy wasn't looking forwards to this either. "Professor," she nodded her head politely, gritting her teeth as his smirk widened a little but he chose not to respond to her. They waited in an awkward, tense silence until finally - fifteen minutes late - Malfoy arrived. She shot him a nasty look, but he merely stared at her blankly in response.

"The two of you are to dust the room, WITHOUT the use of magic. If I come back and see you using magic, the both of you will have detention for a week. If you encounter any," he paused for a moment, clasping his hands together as that wicked look glinted in his black eyes, "problems... I will be in my office." He then swept into the door adjacent to the potions classroom and locked his door behind him. She heard him mumble a muffliato and all sound from his office was cut off. Hermione gave Malfoy another glare before she picked up a feather duster and set to work, not wanting to have to suffer detention with Malfoy any longer than necessary. For the most part, the two worked in silence, neither wanting to indulge in conversation with the person on the other side of the room. The awkwardness in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife, as they both occasionally glanced at the other to see if they were doing what they were meant to be doing.

Eventually, Hermione heard a loud thump, followed by a grunt from Malfoy and she jumped, having been lost in her own thoughts. She whipped around and stared at him in confusion, before bursting into laughter. He had tripped over one of the chair legs and landed sprawled on the ground. She wiped tears of laughter from her eyes as he just laid there, completely startled by her hysterical laughter. He slowly lifted himself into a sitting position and brushed himself off, glaring at her. "Shut it, Granger," he grumbled, standing up. Hermione found it difficult to stop laughing, but it soon became painful as she was desperate herself to stop.

However, every time she pictured Malfoy sprawled on the ground in bewilderment at his own clumsiness, she burst out laughing again. She leaned heavily against the wall, holding her sides as more tears threatened to spill down her cheeks. "GRANGER!" Malfoy suddenly roared, and Hermione looked up at him, still silently laughing. "Unless you're going to put that mouth to good use, SHUT THE HELL UP!" He roared, his cheeks lightly flushed pink with embarrassment. This only made Hermione laugh harder and she slowly slid down the wall, unable to hold herself up any longer - much to Malfoy's chagrin. And then, he was suddenly knelt in front of her, a shut-the-hell-up-or-you'll-regret-it look on his face as he leant closer enough that she could feel his breath in her open mouth. She abruptly stopped laughing, cheeks flushing pink.

"U-u-um, Malfoy, you're k-kind of-" Her breath hitched in her throat as his breath fanned out over her cheeks, the smell of spearmint toothpaste tickling her nose. "Malfoy-" She cleared her throat, ready to shove him away when his lips crashed against hers. Her body stiffened as he hungrily claimed her lips for his own, his hands moving to tangle in her wild locks. His teeth dug into her lower lip and she felt herself melt into the kiss, burning heat rushing through her body, countered only by the ice cold of the dungeons. A delicious shiver ran down her spine, completely different to the one that had ripped it's way through her when she stepped into the dungeons. Her better half, screaming at her to stop, was ignored as she hungrily kissed Malfoy back, electricity coursing through them. Her fingers slid up the front of his slytherin robes, moving to tangle in his own hair whilst his did the opposite, sliding down to grip her hips and pull her up into a standing position.

There, he promptly shoved her against the wall, trapping her between his arms as a soft moan left her lips. Such an action left her mouth open and vulnerable, and Malfoy would be damned if he didn't take advantage of it. His tongue slipped inside her mouth, dancing along hers in a steady rhythm until she started to explore his own mouth curiously. She had kissed Viktor the year previous, but it had been nothing like this. Just a quick peck on the lips. His fingers were on her hips once more, squeezing tightly and pulling her body closer to his. She gasped, he groaned, and their teeth clashed together as their kiss became desperate, a deep need burning inside both of them. Just as abruptly as the kiss had began, it stopped and they were both panting for breath. Hermione's eyes widened in terror as she realised what had just happened and she tore out of the room faster than Malfoy could call her back. His cry of 'Granger' hung in the still air, her retreating footsteps slowly fading into the distance.

* * *

_I'm slipping under..._

Hermione, was a show-off and a know-it-all. Therefore, when Slughorn asked her what the potion was, she was quick to answer and even give examples of what it smelt like. Freshly mown grass for her, because she had always enjoyed that smell. New things were exciting, and when the grass smelt so gresh and new she always enjoyed it. She had often sat in the front yard as her father mowed what little grass they had, and he'd put on a dance show for her to amuse her. That was probably one of the main reasons she liked the smell so much, it reminded her of her father whom she loved dearly. Only fond memories came with the smell.

Next was parchment, which was of course rather had always adored stationary, anything to do with learning, and parchment was a rather lovely scent. Plus, she had been surrounded with the scent of parchment when Malfoy had pulled her into that supply closet, filled to the brim with stacks of parchment and they'd had a rather steamy make-out session. Though this thought only entered her mind after she was halfway through say the last scent.

"And spearmint toothpaste," her voice faded into a soft mumble as she said the last bit. Malfoy always tasted like spearmint toothpase. Her cheeks burned red and she hastily stepped back into line, involuntarily shifting her gaze to Malfoy. There was that look on his face that had been there since the start of the year, that look of worry and terror, but when his eyes met hers it faded away and he smiled. It was there for the briefest of moemnts, but she saw it and her mind was put at ease.

* * *

**A/N: **Cookies for those who review!


End file.
